Haiku
by Maddie-Chan96
Summary: Alfred gets bored and shows Arthur how to write a haiku. It turns out very fluffy. Human names used. USUK, Fluff, Yaoi  Fail Summary is fail


_Yo! I did this like a month ago so i decided to post it! It took me over 2 weeks to complete and it's still complete shit... oh well at least i like it :D (and yes the haikus suck TT^TT)_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHINGGGGGGGGGG~**

* * *

><p><em>Arthurs food sucks ass<em>  
><em>He should really stop cooking<em>  
><em>Well at least he's cute<em>

Alfred handed the little square piece of paper to Arthur and waited for his expected reaction.

It's a nice wam spring day. Everything was in full bloom and the birds were chirping loudly in their nests. Arthur and Alfred were sitting in a comfortable silence in Arthurs living room.

Said man looked at the petite paper in his hands and began reading it. Once he was done looking over the horrible handwriting that was Alfred's he looked up to see the American grinning.

"What the hell is this, you git?"

"Its a Haiku. I learned it from Kiku when I was over his place last week, pretty cool right?"

"Sure, oh and thank you for insulting me with poetry, fool." The green eyed man rolled his eyes.

"Meh whatever, at least I said you were cute?" He thought for a second. "You wanna learn it?"

The English man thought about it. He did enjoy literature so maybe he'll like this. Plus, he could make fun of the American.

He smirked. "Okay how does this bloody thing go?"

Alfred moved closer to him and gave him the pen and notebook.

"Okay, so the first line is five syllables, then seven and another five again. Got it?"

"Uh, I think so. Can it be about anything?" Arthur asked, rather confused.

"Yeah, they're really supposed to be about nature and animals but that's not as fun!" He smiled. "Plus, I like writing about you more."

The Englishman coughed. "Okay well let me have at it then." He grasped the pen harder and began writing in his neat handwriting,

_Alfred is a dunce_  
><em>He's very annoying<em>  
><em>Sadly, I love him.<em>

"Aw Artie! I love you too!" Alfred hugged (attacked) the smaller of the two.

"Oh belt up and get off of me! Plus, it's only three lines I couldn't possibly write everthing." He said bitterly.

"Oh? Then go write a 'real' poem for me." He put extra emphasis on the real part.

"That would take too long! In order to write a good poem you need time and inspiration, you idiot." Arthur scoffed.

"I could," Alfred licked his lips. "give you 'Inspiration'" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Arthur blushed and attempted to make a comeback.

"N-No its quite fine, I don't need any, thank you" He stuttered out.

Alfred smiled and started laughing. This causing the briton to turn a bright red and turn his head away and pouted. The American stopped laughing and tried to get Arthur's attention but the man wouldn't budge. He decided that enough was enough and slid over to the arm of the couch near Arthur. He sat down and pulled the Englishman's face upwards to his.

"Aw you mad at me?" He said childishly.

"Of course! You were laughing at me, you wanker!" Arthur tore his head from Alfred's grasp.

"I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing with you!" He informed and tackled the older one.

They both fell softly onto the plush loveseat with Alfred on top of Arhtur. After seeing the position they were in, Arthur blushed again and the American grinned down at him.

"Get off of me!" Arthur struggled to get free but Alfred grabbed his wrists and straddled his hips.

"Nah Artie is very comfortable and as an add-in bonus, he's cute when he blushes." This time he didn't see Arthur turn red again because he leaned down and lightly kissed him.

"Oh shut your face and kiss me." Arthur demanded and lifted his head to kiss his love once again. After air was needed they pulled apart and the American hugged his partner at his hips.

"Hey Alfred?" The younger one looked up at the Briton's face, "don't get me wrong, you're annoying and hyperactive but I don't think any poem could express what you mean to me." He smiled up at Alfred.

Alfred chuckled, "I love you too." They soon fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Urg, i tried. Well please review it make me feel amazing and almost as awesome as Prussia ( cuz we <strong>ALL <strong>know he's awesome )

Au revoir, mon amis~!


End file.
